Mãe
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: ºPresente para a Ms. Cookies E especial de Dia das Mães!º Às vezes, eu me pergunto como eles reagiriam se soubessem que eu escrevi os nomes de suas mães no meu Death Note. ºPoV alternadoº


Eu não me lembrava do rosto dela

_Eu não me lembrava do rosto dela. Eu não me lembrava da voz dela. Eu não me lembrava da idade dela. Eu não me lembrava dos olhos dela, nem dos cabelos, nem da cor da pele, nem da comida preferida, nem das histórias que contava, nem de nada disso. Lauren Lawliet estava quase completamente apagada da minha cabeça. _

_Mas eu me lembrava de algo._

_Do seu sorriso._

**X**

_Se havia algo que eu amava, era a minha mãe. Provavelmente, a única pessoa que eu já amei. Não, com toda a certeza, a única pessoa que eu havia amado era ela. Porque minha mãe era colorida. E eu era negro. _

_O sorriso dela era como o sol sendo refletido em um diamante, gerando mil e uma cores. E era naquele sorriso que eu me sentia reconfortado. Era naquele sorriso que eu via outra cor em mim, uma cor que não fosse preto. _

_E eu não lembro qual era aquela cor. Eu só lembro que eu adorava e tentava me agarrar a ela com tudo. Com minhas pequenas mãos, que nunca segurariam nada. E o sorriso dela sempre aumentava quando eu estendia meus bracinhos, querendo colo. _

_Foi um dia realmente triste, aquele em que ela morreu. _

**X**

— Meu amor, — A voz dela era doce feito mel, escorregando pelos lábios, vindo até meus ouvidos melodiosamente. — hoje você terá que ficar uma horinha a mais na escola, tudo bem? Mamãe terá que resolver umas coisas.

Segurei a mão dela com força, tanta força quanto uma criança de três anos teria. Assenti, calmamente. E ela sorriu. E o sorriso dela era um sorriso eterno, que brilhava mais do que o sol. O sorriso dela tinha som, aquele som de mar batendo em pedras. E tinha cor, cor de arco-íris.

O sorriso dela também tinha um sabor, sabor doce, um sabor que eu não provava, mas _respirava_.

— Tudo bem, mamãe.

Você soltou minha mão e eu entrei na escola.

**X**

— Ela ainda não veio. — Eu murmurei, para mim mesmo. Já havia se passado uma hora. Eu estava sentado na guarita, esperando, esperando. Se existe um gesto de amor que as crianças entendem é não ser esquecido.

E eu torcia imensamente para ela não ter se esquecido de mim.

E ela não se esqueceu. Ela não se esqueceria de mim.

Era isso que eu achava. Então, eu esperei e esperei. Quando haviam se passado duas horas, a minha professora veio até mim. Seu olhar era preocupado e foi naquele momento que eu entendi.

Minha mãe nunca mais viria.

— Sinto muito. — A professora disse, afagando meus cabelos. Senti vontade de me afastar do toque. As mãos dela não eram macias, a voz dela não era feito mel e, quando ela tentou me lançar um sorriso, não era um sorriso de caleidoscópio.

E naquele momento, eu soube.

Eu nunca mais teria cor alguma para me agarrar. Eu seria somente negro agora.

**X**

_Quando eu tinha quatro anos, descobri que a minha mãe tinha tuberculose. Ela nem ligava muito para isso, eu acho. Ariel Keehl era uma mulher despreocupada e preocupada demais ao mesmo tempo. Não ligava para si mesma e se preocupava comigo. _

_Eu a adorava. _

_Sempre que ela voltava para casa, vinha com um chocolate nas mãos. Acho que era o meio de ela pedir desculpas por passar o dia todo fora, mas eu realmente não ligava para isso. De manhã, ia para a escola; à tarde, fazia meus exercícios. E, quase de noite, ela chegava. Não havia tempo de sentir falta. _

_E era disso que eu tentava me convencer. _

**X**

_Minha mãe gostava de se sentar no jardim de casa, com minha cabeça deitada nas pernas dela. Ela gostava de passar a mão pelos meus cabelos loiros. E ela dizia que eu era o Pequeno Príncipe dela e que sempre que ela via trigo, lembrava-se dos meus cabelos. _

_Eu não gostava d'O Pequeno Príncipe, mas minha mãe adorava. Se dependesse dela, antes de dormir eu ouviria essa história diariamente. Mas eu preferia ignorar aquele livro na minha prateleira, simplesmente pelo fato de ele me lembrar da minha mãe e das horas que eu passava sem ela. Mas isso era meio impossível, com ela me chamando de Pequeno Príncipe. _

_Mamãe era mesmo como uma raposa. Ágil. Astuta. Amorosa com o filhote. E esses são só os As. _

_Tenho certeza de que, se eu não a tivesse visto tossindo sangue naquele lenço, ela não me contaria. _

_Quando ela morreu, eu passei a ler mais O Pequeno Príncipe. Mesmo odiando aquele livro. _

**X**

— Mamãe, você está bem? — Perguntei, entrando no quarto dela. Ela estava deitada na cama e eu deveria ter notado que havia algo errado, mas eu simplesmente achei que ela ainda estava com sono – havíamos ido dormir tarde no dia anterior.

— Vem aqui, meu principezinho. — Ela me chamou e eu franzi o cenho, fazendo-a rir. A risada parecia pegar grande parte do fôlego dela, mesmo assim, eu adorei ouvi-la. Um dos sons mais belos que eu já ouvi foi o da risada da minha mãe. — Hoje a mamãe não pode te deixar na escola... Então, façamos o seguinte: se você quiser, pode ir sozinho, se não, podemos passar o dia aqui, juntos. Que tal?

— Ah, mãe... — Desviei o olhar. — Hoje a professora ia fazer um jogo, e eu queria ir. Tem problema?

Ariel Keehl se preocupava demais com os outros. Isso era detestável. Alguns anos depois de sua morte, decidi ser egoísta.

— Não, não. Tudo bem. — Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha. — Tchau, filhinho.

— Tchau, mamãe.

Tchau para sempre, foi o que eu deveria ter dito.

**X**

_Acho que minha mãe se sentiu frustrada comigo. Tenho setenta e cinco por cento de certeza de que ela não esperava ter um filho sem cor. Sem sorriso. Sem emoções. Mesmo assim, eu deveria admirá-la: era uma mulher que não desistia fácil. _

_Annabelle River e Mello se pareciam muito. Acho que é por isso que eu sempre o admirei, bem lá no fundo: ambos se sentiam frustrados com suas condições, mas não desistiam fácil._

_O problema é que minha mãe deveria ter desistido logo. _

**X**

_Mamãe tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. E ela odiava meu pai, que a havia abandonado com um bebê na barriga. E meu pai era albino. Quando minha mãe olhava para mim, eu podia sentir a pontada de tristeza. _

_Mesmo assim, ela vinha até mim e sorria. Dizia que me amava. Que eu era o anjinho dela, todo branco, todo puro. _

_Mamãe era tola e gostava de se enganar. _

_Mesmo assim, a forma como ela morreu foi admirável. _

**X**

Estávamos saindo da escola. Ela segurava em minha mão, não com a força protetora de todas as mães, mas simplesmente com uma fraqueza exagerada. Ela estava cansada, cansada de tudo aquilo que acontecia na vida dela. E eu era só mais um peso.

— Nate, apresse o passo, por favor. Hoje eu tenho que trabalhar até mais tarde. — O que era mentira. Ela só queria chegar mais cedo em casa, para eu ir para o meu quarto e ela não ter que encarar minha cara. Assenti e acompanhei seus passos.

Então, eles vieram.

Nem vi de onde eles vieram, nem quantos eram. Mas eles estavam lá, afastaram-me de minha mãe, e a surraram, pedindo a bolsa, senão _o menino vai levar_. E ela implorou para me deixarem em paz. Afinal de contas, minha mãe me amava.

E, por causa desse amor, ela reagiu quando um dos assaltantes tentou me agredir, para provocá-la. E, por causa desse amor, ela levou o tiro. Por causa do amor, Annabelle River morreu.

Decidi que, se quisesse permanecer vivo nesse mundo, não deveria amar ninguém.

E não amei.

**X**

_Mayra Jeevas era uma mulher engraçada. Tinha muito senso de humor e nada escapava dela, nem mesmo eu. Daí, quando ela se casou com o carteiro, logo o nome de seu filho brotou na ponta da língua: Mail Jeevas. _

_E eu nem reclamava desse nome, na verdade, quando ela me contava essa história, eu ria. E ela ria também e ficávamos nós dois, Mayra e Mail Jeevas rindo feito uns retardados na sala de estar. _

_A risada dela era linda. _

**X**

_Acho que me acostumei a achar graça das coisas ruins com a minha mãe. A não esquentar a cabeça, por mais difícil que fosse a situação. Ela era assim. Roubaram a torta que ela colocou na janela? Ela ria e fazia outra, dizendo que a segunda era sempre melhor do que a primeira (o que, alguns anos depois, me levou a perguntar o que Mello acharia se ouvisse alguém dizendo isso). _

_E eu ria junto com ela, e, lá estávamos nós de novo: dois retardados rindo, dessa vez, na cozinha. _

_Quando ela morreu, as coisas não tinham mais tanta graça. _

**X**

— Mail? — Mamãe chamou, da cozinha, Fui até lá. — Você quer uma torta?

— Sim. — Respondi, sorrindo. Mamãe deu uma piscadela marota: ela iria colocar a primeira torta na janela, para levarem, e depois faria outra, extremamente deliciosa.

Estava tudo indo comumente nesse dia. Estava tudo divertido. E eu não deixo de me perguntar se teria sido diferente se ela não tivesse saído para ir ao mercado comprar ovos para a segunda torta. Minha mãe era estúpida, assim como eu. Só uma mãe estúpida deixaria o gás aberto.

Eu saí junto com ela, e lá estávamos nós dois, indo até o mercado. Quando voltávamos, rindo de uma piada que ela havia contado, ouvimos os gritos. Sentimos o cheiro de queimado. E depois, quando nos apressamos, vimos nossa casa em chamas.

Mamãe gritou e derrubou os ovos no chão, correndo para casa. Pergunto-me até onde chegava a estupidez dela: não sabia que não deveria entrar em casa, com um incêndio acontecendo? E eu fiquei observando, em minha completa estupidez, nem sequer tentei pará-la.

Minha mãe morreu por causa da fumaça. Ela havia entrado em casa para tentar pegar algo que sabia que era importante para mim: um porta-retrato com uma foto comigo, meu pai e ela, nós juntos, antes de papai morrer. E mamãe morreu por mim.

Eu tentei rir ao ver o corpo dela estirado no chão, segurando firmemente a fotografia. Mas a risada saiu, no mínimo, falsa. Ou então, eu ri tanto que as lágrimas foram incontroláveis.

**X**

_Às vezes, eu me pergunto como eles reagiriam se soubessem que eu escrevi os nomes de suas mães no meu Death Note. Não me culpem, mas foi simplesmente tentador. Lauren Lawliet. Ariel Keehl. Annabelle River. Mayra Jeevas. _

_O mundo dos shinigamis sempre foi muito entediante e deixar algumas pobres crianças órfãs me parecia extremamente interessante..._

_Quem diria que eu me encontraria de novo com eles no futuro? _

_O mundo dos humanos é realmente interessante. _

**X**

**N/A: **Beleza. Nee-chan, está aqui seu presente. Você pediu algo com o Mello ou com o Ryuk, e, bem, tivemos o Mello **e **o Ryuk e, de bônus, Near, Matt e L. O que você achou?

Eu realmente espero que você tenha gostado dessa fic, porque eu ADOREI. Sério mesmo, foi uma delícia escrevê-la, principalmente a mãe do Matt. E, sim, eu tenho noção de que estou te dando o presente praticamente uma semana depois do seu aniversário, mas, beleza. Pelo menos ele veio XD

Agora, vamos a música de aniversário: _Feliz aniversário, que tudo esteja azul, tu é muito gente fina, bacana pra chuchu! _E, sim, eu pegue d'_A Nova Onda do Imperador_, mas, beleza.

Espero que você tenha gostado! E que os possíveis outros leitores também XD Aceito críticas, mas, como disse a Nanase-sama, não metam o pau, por favor XD

Kissus!

P.S: O bom é que a fic também foi um especial de Dia das Mães. MÃE, EU TÔ NA GLOBO! Digo, MÃE, EU TE AMO! (L) 


End file.
